


Steven Universe Oneshots Book

by PeachFlavoredBlood



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Relationship, SU - Freeform, SUF, Steven Universe Future, one-offs, oneshots, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachFlavoredBlood/pseuds/PeachFlavoredBlood
Summary: Alright!! I’ve always wanted to do one of these cause like, I’m really into SU n shit. So uh,,yeah!! I haven’t seen a lot of the famethyst x reader (platonic or romantic) and I really love ‘em,, so there’s gonna be a lot of famethysts x reader lmaoFeel free to request shit as long as it’s not NSFW!! There will be no smuts/lemons/limes in this book cause I’m not 18+ lmaoI’ll write fluff n shit like that tho,,,,maybe some angst 👀👀forgot to mention that this is only character x reader !! i cant write ships lmao
Relationships: Pearl/Reader, SU/reader, Steven/Reader, famethst/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

alright!!! request stuff cause uhhm,,, I got no ideas whatsoever rn

no nsfw/lemons/smut/limes pls !!

no underage shit either,, or inc*st 🤢


	2. Steven X Male! Reader (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some steven comforting his S/O <3  
> this is a two-part cause I ran outta energy aaa  
> sorry this took so long !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @sonlove17

Second-ish POV  
You woke up in a cold sweat, still trying to process if what just happened to you was real or not. You had that dream again. You tried to slow your breathing, but it didn’t help. You couldn’t hold back anymore as small sobs escaped your lips, soon turning into full on crying.

After what seemed like hours of crying, you finally calmed down and took a shaky breath. You wiped your eyes with the back of your shaky hand, your crying coming to a stop. Tired and shaky, you reached for your phone. You needed to call someone, anyone, but who? You didn’t want to bother anyone, and since it was 3:00AM, you presumed no one would be awake. 

A while after taking your phone off your nightstand, contemplating if you should call someone or not, your phone buzzed with a text message.  
“hey. you awake?”  
You smiled when you read who it was from. It was Steven, your best friend since you were kids. Maybe you could call him for support? Your phone buzzed again, snapping you out of your thoughts. It was another message from Steven.

“i'm sorry i probably woke you up. i just can’t sleep”

You replied this time, your hands still shaking as you texted him back.

“yeah, im awake. and you didn’t wake me up, my dream did lol”

The message was sent and you waited for him to reply. You started to feel better just by texting him, but you didn’t feel completely better. You wished he was here with you. Once again, a farmailar buzzing of your phone snapped you out of your thoughts.

“do you wanna talk about it? i can come over if you want me too :)”

You started shaking again, thinking about the dream. Your breathing hitched as you responded.

“That would be nice. you dont have to though”

You wanted him to come over and comfort you, but you didn’t want to disturb him. You don’t live that far from each other and he came over often, but not this late at night. You started dreading him coming over, he’d probably want you to talk about the dream. You stopped thinking about it and fell back into your pillow, closing your eyes, taking a deep breath in and exhaling hard.   
A loud knock from outside the door woke you from your “nap”. You bolted upright and started towards the door. As soon as you opened the door, Steven hugged you tightly.


End file.
